


Playing Catch Up

by TheFamilyWeChoose118



Series: Somebody to Know, Have, and Hold [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitter!Chimney, Buck is a Good Dad, Buddie Established Relationship, Buddie get interrupted, Dad!Buck, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Maddie finds out she has a niece, Madney Getting to Know Each Other, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, buddie, madney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFamilyWeChoose118/pseuds/TheFamilyWeChoose118
Summary: Nearly three years after the last time Buck had seen Maddie, she turned up in Buck's apartment and discovered everything she'd missed in the past few years, especially that she had a niece and that Buck had a hot coworker that made her want to move on from her old life.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Somebody to Know, Have, and Hold [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799794
Comments: 6
Kudos: 301
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Playing Catch Up

As much as Eddie hated the night shift, he couldn’t deny how much he loved that he could hang out with Buck after their shift before he had to pick up Chris from school. They each got into their separate cars and drove to Buck’s apartment, lips attaching as soon as they got up the stairs. Eddie had Buck pinned to the door while he fished Buck’s keys out of his front pocket. When they finally got the door unlocked, Buck pulled Eddie inside and dropped the keys on the table inside the door. Eddie kicked the door closed as Buck pushed him against it. Eddie made quick work of removing Buck’s shirt and tossed it to the side. Between heavy breaths and lips smacking together, Eddie pulled back, eyes closed and breath just barely ghosting over Buck’s lips. “Did you hear something?”

The sound of someone clearing their throat sent Buck jumping away from Eddie. He looked frantically around the apartment until his eyes landed on the woman sitting at the kitchen island. “Maddie? What are you doing here?” Buck started trying to cover his shirtless torso.

Maddie stood from her chair, “I think I’m just gonna-” she pointed at the door, trying to look everywhere except Buck and Eddie.

“No wait, stay here. Please,” Buck pleaded.

She glanced between Buck and Eddie as Eddie broke the silence that had overtaken the apartment. “Um, who’s your friend, Buck?”

“I should go,” she moved toward the door.

“How about I make us all breakfast,” Buck picked his shirt up off the floor and slipped it over his head. “Who’s hungry?”

“I could eat,” Eddie nodded and looked between Buck and Maddie.

She timidly nodded her head. “Okay,” she whispered.

Buck gestured for both of them to take a seat on the stools and pulled a pan out, scrambling some eggs and toast. He slid two plates across the island, one in front of Maddie and one in front of Eddie.

“Maddie, this is my boyfriend, Eddie,” he gestured between the two. “Eddie, this is my sister, Maddie.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Eddie,” Maddie smiled. 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” he smiled back. “Buck didn’t tell me he had a sister.” Eddie and Buck started eating their eggs as Maddie pushed the food around her plate. 

“I haven’t really been around much,” Maddie replied. “I’m sorry to interrupt you guys. I can go,” she pointed to the door again.

“I haven’t seen you in nearly three years, Mads. I’m not letting you out of my sight until I get some answers,” Buck continued eating.

Eddie finished the last bite of his breakfast and placed the plate in the sink. “I’ve got some errands to run before I pick up Chris from school,” Eddie stopped next to Buck and placed his hand on Buck’s arm. “I’m gonna go, but I’ll see you tomorrow night? Carla said she can watch Chris and Ashton while we go to dinner.”

“Around six?”

“Sounds great,” Eddie replied, leaning up to kiss Buck. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will,” Buck smiled. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Eddie started moving to grab his keys. “It was great to meet you, Maddie.” 

“You too,” she smiled and waved to Eddie.

Buck looked to Maddie as the door latched shut. “Coffee?”

“Please,” Maddie nodded.

Buck made himself busy refilling Maddie’s coffee. He slid the cup over to her and took a seat next to her, sipping his own coffee. “So,” Buck broke the silence. “What brings you to LA?”

“I’m just passing through,” she commented, eyes darting everywhere except Buck.

“It’s been three years, Mads. I haven’t seen you in nearly three years.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I always wanted to get in touch with you, but the longer we went without talking, the harder it got.” 

Buck nodded, thoughtful. “How did you find my apartment?”

“The address on the Christmas card you sent Christmas before last.”

“I didn’t know you received those.” Buck looked at her in disbelief.

“I did.” The room got quiet again as Maddie looked around the apartment. “So, who are Chris and Ashton?” Maddie asked.

“Only the cutest kids in all of Los Angeles and possibly the world.” Buck beamed as Maddie laughed. 

“Always the humble one,” Maddie’s laugh faded into the first genuine smile Buck had seen in a while. 

“No, but seriously Christopher is Eddie’s 8-year-old son.” Buck carefully continued. “And Ashton is my daughter.”

Maddie’s hands immediately went to cover her mouth in surprise as tears sprang to her eyes. “You have a daughter?” she wiped her eyes. 

“Yeah, I do,” Buck smiled.

“And I’m an aunt?” Maddie continued, tears flowing faster.

“You are,” Buck slid his phone over to Maddie, a picture of Buck giving Chris a piggyback ride and Eddie with Ashton strapped in a baby carrier on Eddie’s chest.

“She’s so cute,” Maddie held the phone, closely inspecting the picture. 

“Would you like to meet her?”

“Really?” Maddie handed the phone back.

Buck nodded, smiling. He picked up their plates and set them in the sink. “Let’s go get her from her babysitter’s, and you can properly meet her.” Buck grabbed his keys and pulled the door closed behind himself and Maddie.

Buck spent the entire drive over to the sitter’s place trying to convince Maddie to move in with him and stay in LA longer. She spent the entire drive explaining that she could just stay in a hotel because Buck and Ashton were already living in a one-bedroom loft and didn’t have enough room to begin with. 

After Maddie saw Ashton and held her for the first time, all of Maddie’s arguments went out the window. “Fine, Evan. I’ll stay for a couple of days, but it’s only so I can get to know my niece.”

“Yeah, okay,” Buck laughed. 

…

Three nights later, Eddie had gotten roped into working a shift without Buck, leaving him time to catch up with his sister. “Hey Mads,” Buck held Ashton as she held up her own bottle to eat. “I talked to one of my friends, and he said he would be available to watch Ash so we can go out to dinner and catch up. My treat.”

Maddie shifted on the couch as Buck sat down next to her. “That sounds great,” she smiled.

“He’ll be here in about 20 minutes. So, what are we watching?” Buck gestured to the television.

“I honestly don’t know,” Maddie looked to Buck and Ashton. “Some trashy show about keeping up with some family.”

Buck shrugged and leaned into the sofa, getting comfortable while Ashton finished her bottle.

20 minutes later, a knock came from the door as Buck was finishing changing Ashton. “I’ve got her,” Maddie gestured as Buck walked to the door. Maddie finished fastening the diaper and onesie closed.

Maddie chuckled as a voice came from by the door. “Buckaroo!” the man exclaimed as Maddie moved closer to the door. 

“Hey, Chimney,” Buck smiled. “Thanks for offering to watch Ash. I just fed her and changed her diaper, so she should be good to go down for a nap. The diaper bag is by the couch and has everything in it you should need. There’s also food in the fridge if you’re hungry. You can call me if you need anything.”

Chimney nodded and waved off Buck, “Yeah, okay.” His eyes stayed glued to Maddie as she talked to Ashton. “Hi, I’m Chimney,” he stuck his hand out for Maddie to shake. 

“Nice to meet you, Chimney?” she gave him a questioning look, shaking his hand with her free hand.

“Sorry. Uh-it’s Howie, actually. Chimney is a nickname.” 

“I bet there’s a story there,” Maddie chuckled.

“Not one you can tell in front of children,” Buck commented. “Speaking of, we should probably get going,” Buck looked at his watch and back to Maddie.

“Yeah, okay,” she nodded, handing Ashton off to Chimney. “It was really great meeting you,” Maddie smiled, grabbing her purse.

Buck held the door for Maddie and turned to Chim. “If you need anything,” Buck started.

“I know. I’ll call if I need anything. Go have fun.”

Buck nodded, shutting the door and turning to Maddie. 

“He,” she pointed to the door “is so cute.”

Buck rolled his eyes. “Stop drooling over my friend and come on. You can get his number when we come back.”

“Whatever,” she laughed as Buck slung his arm over her shoulder and they both walked to the car.

… 

In hindsight, going to a place that was hosting a trivia night wasn’t their best idea. Sure, they were smart, but Buck and Maddie had never heard of “Friends” and honestly weren’t sure at this point if it were a movie, tv-show, or book. Instead, they had ignored the questions being asked and Maddie had talked about how she left Doug a few months ago and slowly made her way across the country from Pennsylvania. Buck had talked about how Ashton came to exist in the world. By the end of the night, they had both caught up and had accepted that they were going to come in last place for trivia. As the team rankings were posted, they both laughed. “How did we think we would do well?” Maddie asked.

“I don’t know,” Buck shook his head. “Let’s get home, though, so you can get Chimney’s number,” Buck waggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Maddie slapped his arm. 

The car ride back was relatively quiet until Maddie looked across the console to Buck. “What if I’m not ready?”

Buck glanced from the road to Maddie. “Ready for what?”

“To ask Chimney for his number,” she gestured in the air. “to date,” she nervously laughed. “To even just talk to a guy with the intention of dating. What then?”

“Can I offer some advice?” Buck turned to Maddie after he parked in his parking space. Maddie nodded. “Maybe just get to know him as a friend. If it eventually turns into more, you’ll cross that bridge when you get there.”

Maddie nodded, “I think I could do that.”

They ascended the stairs to the apartment. “So does that mean you’re staying for a while?”

“Yeah. I think I’ll stay a little longer and see where this all goes.”

Buck unlocked the door and walked into the living room. 

Chimney was kicked back on the sofa, Ashton asleep on the cushion next to him. He shushed them as they came in, gesturing to Ashton. “She just fell asleep.”

“Thanks so much for offering to take care of her. We had a really great night,” Buck picked up Ashton. “I’m going to get her to bed,” he gestured to the loft, giving Maddie a look that said go for it. He started up the stairs.

Chimney brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck nervously. “So, it was nice meeting you tonight. Buck never told us he had a sister.”

“Um-I’m new to town. I haven’t been around much,” she smiled nervously.

“Since you’re new in town,” Chimney chanced. “Would you like to get some coffee sometime? As friends, of course, if that’s what you want, or not as friends. I-”

“Yes,” Maddie smiled fondly. “I would love to get coffee. As friends.”

“Great,” Chimney smiled. “I can give you my number and you can call me?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Maddie handed her phone to Chimney.

Chimney entered his number and handed her phone back over. “I’m going to go, but you have a great evening,” Chimney smiled, grabbing his keys. “Bye, Buckaroo,” he waved to the loft and closed the door behind him.

Buck whistled from the loft, “Get it, sis.”

“Oh my god, Evan. Stoppp.” She whined as Buck put his hands up in surrender.


End file.
